


One Night

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Discord Prompt, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Two days later Buck was going nuts...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt in the Buddie Discord NSFW channel, I took it and ran with it. This is for you Jordan :)

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the shades in his bedroom, streaming over Buck’s body warming him in places where half his quilt didn’t cover him. He wiggles his toes, then his feet, slowly moving his legs. It’s when he moved to roll over and pushed himself up when it hit him. It’s the burn and slight ache in his arm, the sting somewhere on his lower back. Buck frowned at the bruising on his right arm, there just on his forearm is what looked to be… “Teeth marks?” 

_ Buck thrust into the sweat-slicked body below him, urged on by the sound spilling out of the dark-haired man. A hard thrust has the man tilting his head to the side, groaning. Buck feels teeth sinking into his arm… _

“Holy sh…” The marks weren’t deep enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave behind imprints. Buck blinked back to the present, taking in the rest of his body. He’d always been easy to bruise, so he wasn’t surprised to see the trail of purple on his inner thighs. Buck doesn’t fight the urge to press down on the one closer to his dick, there’s a burst of pleasure just beneath the slight ache. 

_ The dark-haired guy moves slowly up between his legs, nipping hard at his thighs, soothing the sting away with his tongue. Buck reached out, tangling his fingers into his hair, guiding him… _

“Whoa…” His eyes fluttered open, his fingers slid down his inner thigh tracing the bruises. Buck sighed heavily twisting around to reach for his phone, hissing as the burn in his lower back makes itself known. Buck looked down at his bare side, there was a bit of red, though he couldn’t really tell from what it was. So he slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, there was a mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling in there when he first moved in. He never bothered getting rid of it. Buck switched the lights on and his eyes widened in shock at his reflection. He turned slightly to his side, there on his back, he could see a perfect line of scratches. 

_ Buck grins as those sun-kissed thighs tightened around his hips, taking pleasure in sinking over and over into that tight sweat slick body. The dark-haired man’s mouth drops open, shouting, his nails leaving a scorching trail down his back. _

He could feel heat flushed throughout his body at the memory, he kneeled in front of the sink cabinet and pulls out the first aid kit placing it on the sink. Buck reached out and started the shower, while he started treating the scratches. They were lined up perfectly, and thank god, they weren't too deep. Buck couldn’t believe his luck last night. He’d gone out with the intent of just hanging out with Chimney and Hen, took a detour at the bar to get them more drinks and met the hottest guy ever. 

_ It only took ten minutes of flirting for them to move their conversation to the back of the bar. One thing led to another and Buck had him pressed against the wall, in a dark alcove, his legs spread so he feels how hard the man is against his hip, practically tongue fucking him. A flash of heat curled in his gut, spreading throughout his body as the guy in front of him, slides his cool hands down his back, into his jeans, grabbing his ass. _

Buck stood under the spray of the hot water, memories from the night before filtered in and out of his mind. He went from half hard to fully in a matter of seconds, it left him feeling a little dizzy.

_ He finds it so difficult to pull away from the sweet mouth, the haze in his mind is threatening to consume him and he can’t let that happen, not yet. Buck doesn’t wanna do this here, he needs more, more deep wet kisses, more touches, more of this scorching hot body. Buck just needs more, it’s with that in mind that he tugs this beautiful man away from the wall. _

The ride home had been such a blur of kisses, neither of them not willing to part for more than a few seconds for air. Buck blinks surprised the cab driver didn’t kick them out… 

_ Buck had given the driver his address and then turns to his soon to be bed partner, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him. Buck can't help but smile and leans into him, pressing his lips to the man’s flushed cheek, down to his jawline, nipping down his throat. It didn’t take long before he had this beautiful man moaning in his arms. Buck takes pleasure in how the man’s legs fall open, just for him. How Buck just slides his hand up that well-toned thigh, cupping that nice thick dick. The man pulls away gasping, moaning as Buck gives him a good squeeze. _

He leans against the cool tiles of the shower wall, took himself in his hand, grip a little tight and starts tugging roughly. His free hand pressing down on the bruises littering his inner thigh. Buck’s mind supplies the visual of the man splayed out on his bed, waiting for him. 

_ The dark-haired man spreads his legs, strokes his thighs, fingers slipping behind his balls, head tilted back as he moans softly. Buck kneels up on the bed, between those thighs, tongue sliding out across his lower lip. Tonight this is all his. _

Buck takes a deep breath at the memory of… 

..._ pushing into that hot body, the way the man had cried out, the way his thighs came up around his hips. That gasp melted into a low groan as Buck kept pushing until he was fully flushed against him. _

There’s this low steady heat burning in his stomach, spreading down. Buck reached up, taking pleasure at the ache he feels when fingers dig into where his shoulders meet his neck, it brings up a memory… 

_ The man leans up mouthing at his shoulders as Buck’s thrust goes from slow and steady to harsh and erratic. Those beautiful sounds muffled against his sweat-slicked skin, another roll of his hips as he sinks into his body, and it’s Buck who’s mouth drops open shouting, thrusting harder as he feels sharp teeth sink down into his shoulder… _

Buck gasps, head thrown back against the shower wall, as his stomach and thighs tense. He spills over his hand, grip tightening just enough to slightly hurt before he loosens up. Arms dropping down to his side letting the water wash away what he’d just done. Buck shakes his head trying to get rid of the last of those images. He’s got a shift in an hour. He's got no time to be lost in… a one-nighter, even if he was hot. 

~*~

Two days later Buck was going nuts, he still couldn’t stop thinking about that night. It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken people home or been taken home before. But no one has ever gotten under his skin like this guy. He regrets not getting his name let alone his number. Buck hadn’t felt this sense of want since, since before Abby. With her it was like floating down a cool river, being careful of the currents but with this guy. This guy sent a bolt of lightning down his spine with their first kiss. “This is crazy, he’s just one guy.” Buck shakes his head as he entered the station for his shift, grin shining bright at the alert on his phone. It was gonna be a good day, and he wasn’t gonna let anything get him down. And he really believed that, right up until he turned to see whoever it was that had his friend’s attention and nearly had a heart attack when he saw, the very man he’d hadn’t been able to get out of his head. “Who the hell is that?” 

“Eddie Diaz, new recruit.” Bobby sounds so proud, but all Buck can hear over the pounding of his own heart, is the name he never got. Oh shit, he was in such trouble.


End file.
